Zurück
by Drachendame
Summary: Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr...


Zurück  
  
******************  
  
Er stand am Fenster, das nach Osten zeigte. Er blickte über Wälder, Wiesen und Bäche. Doch er sah sie nicht wirklich.  
  
Das, was er sah, war weit weg. Viel zu weit weg, als dass man es mit den Augen erreichen konnte. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an das letzte Mal. Es hatte geregnet und die Wissen hatten ein Grün angenommen, das nur in dieser Gegend und nach dem Regen vorkommt. Dann hatte er sie gesehen. Wild. Erhaben. Zerstörerisch. Stark. Hart. Sanft. Eines der großen Rätsel dieser Welt. Etwas, das man nie ergründet hatte und es auch nie tun würde. Sie war schon immer da gewesen und würde ewig da sein, bis zum Ende.  
  
Sie schlug alle in ihren Bann und forderte. Niemand konnte es ihr verweigern. Er auch nicht. Er hatte versucht, dieses Sehnen zu unterdrücken. Viele Male.  
  
*  
  
Beim letzten Abschied hatte er sich geschworen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Er durfte sich nicht so einer Sache ganz hingeben. Er war immer noch der schwarze Spion, der seine Mission erledigen musste, bei der er sowieso nie das Ende erleben würde. Einerseits hatte das ihn beruhigt, denn außer der Mission war nichts mehr in seinem Leben, das etwas wert war und die Leere machte ihm angst. Es war also gut für ihn, langsam dem Ende entgegenzugehen. Er hatte es sich unzählige Male vorgestellt und es war ihm immer natürlicher erschienen, bis es eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war.  
  
Doch es kam so anders. Der dunkle Lord wurde zwar gestürzt aber er überlebte. Als der Kampf vorüber war, blieb er lange Zeit am Schlachtfeld stehen und betrachtete es.  
  
Leute, die er auf seinem Lebensweg gekreuzt hatte, Leute, die ihn mehr oder weniger hatten spüren lassen, dass er doch etwas wert war, solche Leute waren gefallen. Er nicht. Er, der Unglücksrabe, ohne Zukunft und mit einer bitteren Vergangenheit, musste überleben.  
  
Das Leben sollte weitergehen. Aber wo war er? Er fand sich selbst nicht wieder. Er hatte sich einzig und allein auf die Mission konzentriert und hatte in ihr den Sinn des Lebens gefunden. Jetzt war dort nur noch Leere.  
  
Es war vorbei. Fast bedauerte er das Ende. Der dunkle Lord mochte schrecklich gewesen sein und ihn einige Zeit zu seinem Sklaven gemacht haben, aber durch ihn hatte er aufgelebt. Sein Leben hatte endlich einen Sinn gehabt: ihn zu bekämpfen.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Weiter unterrichten? Wofür? Es konnte ein neuer Zaubertranklehrer kommen. Dieser wäre niemals so gut in seinem Fach wie er, aber sein ganzes Wissen hatte er sowieso nie richtig zum Vorschein bringen können. Dafür waren die Schüler einfach zu sehr auf sich selber fixiert. Den wahren Meister in ihm hatten nur wenige erkannt. Das Mädchen zum Beispiel, wie hatte er sie noch genannt? Unerträgliche Besserwisserin.  
  
Sie war auch gefallen, am Ende. Der Sieg war schon so nah gewesen und ausgerechnet der letzte lebende Todesser musste sie noch mit dem tödlichen Fluch treffen. Sie litt nicht lange. Aber mit ihr war so eine Menge Wissen untergegangen, dass der Boden bei ihrem Fall wie gebebt hatte. Ob es bei ihm auch so sein würde?  
  
*  
  
Er stand immer noch am Fenster. Sein Entschluss war klar und deutlich, er wollte nur noch zu ihr. Sie wartete auf ihn und ihr Ruf war stärker, als der des dunklen Lords je gewesen war.  
  
Wenn man sich ihr hingab, so ließ sie einen nie mehr aus ihren Klauen. Und am Ende nahm sie die Getreuen mit in ihre Tiefen. Sie hatte lange und ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet und nun wussten beide, dass die Zeit gekommen war.  
  
Er riss sich vom Fenster los. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde bei ihr sein.  
  
*  
  
Er lief die Klippe hinauf. Sie zog ihn immer weiter mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit. Höher und höher, die Klippe hinauf.  
  
Es war wie beim letzten Mal. Es hatte kurze Zeit davor geregnet und überall um ihn herum war es grün, so als hätte es nie eine andere Farbe gegeben.  
  
Er stand oben. Und sah sie. Groß, weit, unendlich schön, schrecklich. Die große Liebe seines Lebens. In dieser Hinsicht die einzige. Man konnte nichts mit ihr vergleichen, schon gar nicht die Liebe zu Menschen.  
  
Einige Zeit stand er still da. Auch sie war ruhig, beinahe bewegungslos. Fast schüchtern waren sie sich gegenüber. Jeder von beiden wusste, dass man so einen Augenblick nicht zerstören durfte. So einen Augenblick würde es nur einmal und nie wieder geben. Er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück.  
  
Wind kam auf. Erst leise, dann immer heftiger. Schließlich ging er einen Schritt vorwärts und endlich hieß sie ihn in ihre endlosen Tiefen willkommen, während draußen der Sturm tobte. Endlich spürten sie einander und wurden eins. Die See nahm ihn zu sich, der verlorene Sohn kam nach Hause.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore stand am Fenster, das nach Osten zeigte. 'Du hast das einzig Richtige getan, Severus. Aber ich bin noch nicht an der Reihe. Mich fordert sie noch nicht. Noch nicht.' 


End file.
